mortalkombatfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Mortal Kombat (Série)
Mortal Kombat é uma franquia criada por Ed Boon e John Tobias, sendo originalmente uma série de jogos eletrônicos desenvolvida pela Midway Games. O primeiro título da série foi Mortal Kombat, lançado em 1992. A maior parte da série é formada por jogos de luta, mas devido ao seu grande sucesso, a série se expandiu para thumb|O Logooutras mídias como filmes, séries de TV e quadrinhos. Os quatro primeiros jogos e suas atualizações, inicialmente, foram lançados nas máquinas de arcade. Depois os jogos de arcade eram convertidos para consoles caseiros pela Acclaim Entertainment. A partir de Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, a Midway Games criou seus jogos exclusivamente para consoles caseiros, o que ocorre até o jogo mais recente, Mortal Kombat. Após a falência da Midway, a franquia foi comprada pela Warner Bros. em julho de 2009, fazendo parte da Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Jogabilidade Os primeiros jogos e suas atualizações, Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat II, Mortal Kombat 3, Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 e Mortal Kombat Trilogy foram feitos com jogabilidade 2D que consistia no uso de cinco botões: dois tipos de soco, dois tipos de chute e defesa. Críticos afirmavam que era por causa disso que os personagens só eram diferentes nos movimentos especiais. De fato, essa concentração nos movimentos especiais causou uma falta de foco nos movimentos regulares em comparação a outras séries de jogos de luta.2 A série era especialmente notada pelos seus sprites digitalizados (diferente dos outros jogos que usavam sprites desenhados a mão), e sua grande quantidade de sangue e violência. Ao longo da série, o jogo ficou conhecido por sua simplicidade dos controles e os movimentos especiais exóticos, tendo como uma de suas marcas a tendência de substituir o C inicial das palavras pelo K, não só no título como em todas as palavras que começassem com C. Os primeiros jogos da série eram criticados pelo uso abusivo da troca de paletas para criar mais personagens. Finalizaçoes Sem dúvida, grande parte da fama da série veio a tona com o uso de finalizações, movimentos especiais que podem ser usados somente no final de uma luta, usando uma certa sequência de botões para ser realizada quando o oponente está tonto. A finalização mais conhecida é a Fatality, que é a mais violenta das finalizações, onde o oponene é cruelmente morto, podendo ocorrer desmembramentos, empalação, decapitação, entre outras variações, sempre envolvendo sangue e sofrimento. O uso desse recurso contribuiu para a criação do ESRB.Mas além disso também houve finalizações de teor cômico, como o Friendship, no qual o lutador faz algum tipo de brincadeira ou oferece algum presente à vítima de acordo com sua natureza, ou a Babality que transforma o oponente em um bebê. Em Mortal Kombat: Deception outra finalização notável foi criada, o Hara-Kiri, onde o perdedor pode se suicidar, fazendo o vencedor perder a chance de finaliza-lo Segredos,Rumores e Easter Eggs Mortal Kombat foi um dos primeiros títulos do gênero de jogos de luta que incluiu personagens secretos, jogos secretos e outros Easter Eggs. A maioria desses segredos eram apenas acessíveis através de algo muito desafiador e exigente. Foi essa ideia que ajudou Mortal Kombat a se tornar um dos mais memoráveis do gênero. Por exemplo em Mortal Kombat, ao vencer uma luta do The Pit sem sofrer nenhum dano, não usar botão de bloqueio e aplicar um Fatality no final, podia-se lutar contra Reptile, uma fusão de Sub-Zero e Scorpion; ou Mortal Kombat 3, incluiu um jogo escondido chamado Galaxian. Os jogos da Sega Genesis tinha segredos exclusivos como o Fergality de Raiden que no Armory, na tela de Fatality podia-se aplicar o Fergality que transformava o personagem em um dos desenvolvedores do jogo. Um Easter Egg que surgiu de falhas e acabou se transformando em personagem foi Ermac, ele estava presente na tela de Ranking e aparecia às vezes, fazendo surgir rumores que ele era um personagem secreto. Na verdade era um erro do sistema que misturava os ninjas, causando algo chamado "Error Macro" que no jogo era abreviado para Ermac, resultando em um ninja vermelho. E seu nome na tela de Ranking na verdade era um contador de erros. Um dos acontecimentos mais impressionantes da série foi um rumor em Mortal Kombat 2, que surgiu na mão dos fãs, sem nenhuma interferência dos produtores. Os fãs acreditavam que Goro (Um sub-chefe de quatro braços do primeiro Mortal Kombat) estaria escondido em algum lugar, assim, várias pessoas se tornaram obcecadas em encontrá-lo. Os produtores logo depois de um tempo desmentiram o rumor. Surgiram Easter Eggs através de piadas internas da equipe como o "Toasty", que surgiu em Mortal Kombat 2. Quando os produtores venciam as lutas nos testes eles tinham costume de dizer Toasted (mais tarde Toasty) e isso acabou entrando no jogo com uma imagem de Dan Forden no canto da tela dizendo Toasty. Isso deu origem a outras piadas como em Mortal Kombat 4 onde os personagem davam gritos dizendo "That's nacho cheese!" e "I'm gonna throw you over there". Jogos Eletronicos primeiro jogo da série foi lançado em Agosto de 1992 para as maquinas de Arcade, sendo mais tarde convertido para mais de dez consoles caseiros. Em 1993 foi lançada sua sequência, Mortal Kombat II, com gráficos melhorados e um elenco maior. Em 1995 foi lançado Mortal Kombat 3, sendo seguidos por duas expansões, Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, que aumentou o número de personagens e houve aperfeiçoamentos na jogabilidade, e Mortal Kombat: Trilogy, que juntou todos os personagens da série até o momento. Em 1997 foi lançado no Nintendo 64, Playstation, Windows e Arcades o jogo Mortal Kombat 4, o marco da série na era 3D, substituindo os lutadores digitalizados dos jogos anteriores com modelos poligonais e acabando com a troca de paletas, um sistema muito criticado nos jogos anteriores, com cada personagem tendo seu próprio modelo. Uma atualização do jogo foi lançada em 1999, exclusivamente para Dreamcast, chamado de Mortal Kombat Gold. Com o mercado dos Arcades em declínio, em 2002 surge Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance (Playstation 2, Game Cube e Xbox), o primeiro da série principal a deixar os Arcades e se forcar diretamente nos consoles caseiros. O jogo foi convertido duas vezes para Game Boy Advanced em 2003, sob os nomes de Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition e Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Em 2004 foi lançado Mortal Kombat: Deception (Playstation 2, Game Cube e Xbox), sendo mais tarde convertido para PSP pela Just Games Interactive, sob o nome de Mortal Kombat: Unchained, contando com 4 personagens extras. Sua sequência, Mortal Kombat: Armageddon foi lançada em 2006 para Playstation 2 e Xbox, em 2009 sendo relançado para Nintendo Wii. O oitavo jogo da série foi um crossover com os personagem do universo da DC comics lançado em 2008, chamado Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe (Xbox 360 e Playstation 3). Com isso a Warner Bros. adquiriu Midway Games Chicago, sendo renomeada para Netherrealm Studios, sendo ela responsável pelo lançamento do mais recente jogo, chamado simplesmente de Mortal Kombat, que é um reboot da série, retornando aos eventos do primeiro jogo da série. Ele foi lançado para Xbox 360 e Playstation 3, e mais tarde sendo convertido para PS Vita. Além dos jogos de luta, há três jogos de aventura que são spin-offs da história de Mortal Kombat. Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero foi lançado em 1997 para PlayStation e Nintendo 64.A história se foca na primeira encarnação do personagem Sub-Zero, em uma linha do tempo anterior ao primeiro jogo. O segundo jogo de aventura, Mortal Kombat: Special Forces, foi lançado em 2000 para PlayStation, sendo um jogo de ação apresentando como personagem principal o Major Jackson Briggs em sua missão de destruir Black Dragon.Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks foi lançado em 2005 para PlayStation 2 e Xbox, com os personagens principais Liu Kang e Kung Lao, relatando uma versão alternativa dos eventos entre o primeiro e segundo torneios do Mortal Kombat. Filmes Com a onda de lançamentos de filmes baseados em jogos eletrônicos, impulsionados principalmente por Street Fighter e Super Mario Bros., Mortal Kombat foi adaptado para os cinemas em 1995, com o título de Mortal Kombat, dirigido por Paul W. S. Anderson. O filme foi um sucesso de bilheterias e ganhou um prêmio da "BMI Film & TV Awards" em 1996 pela melhor trilha-sonora, composta por George S. Clinton. O filme retratava o primeiro torneio da saga, uma adaptação do jogo Mortal Kombat. Em 1997, embalado pelo sucesso do primeiro filme, veio aos cinemas Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, mas desta vez, dirigido por John R. Leonetti. Desta vez, a história contava a invasão de Shao Kahn ao Plano Terreno, representada no jogo Mortal Kombat 3. Ao contrário do seu antecessor, o filme foi muito mal recebido, contando com uma média de 6% baseado em 29 análises compiladas pelo site Rotten Tomatoes e uma média de 11/100 no site Metacritic. Uma sequência para o filme chamada Mortal Kombat: Devastation foi anunciada logo após o lançamento de Annihilation, mas o projeto foi engavetado, devido ao grande fracasso do mesmo, depois de ter sido reescrito várias vezes. Porém em 2009, o diretor Kevin Tancharoen criou um curta-metragem e o lançou no YouTube, com a intenção de mostrar o Warner Bros. (a nova detentora dos direitos da série desde 2009) a sua visão de um novo filme da série Mortal Kombat, que era uma versão mais realista de toda a fantasia contida na série. O curta foi recebido pela mídia e pelo público com entusiasmo, o que levou a Warner a dar um sinal verdade, para a produção de uma websérie. Séries Em Setembro de 1995 começou a transmissão na USA Network uma série animada baseada no jogo Mortal Kombat 3, chamada Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, produzido pela Threshold Entertainment. Devido a ser uma animação com um público alvo menor de idade, a violência como sangue e desmembramento foi cortada. A animação não foi bem recebida, entrando para uma lista de dez coisas mais ridículas lançadas de Mortal Kombat, criada pelo site 4thLetter! e para uma lista de 10 vezes que Mortal Kombat deu errado, publicada pela 1up.com. No Brasil a série foi transmitida pela Rede Record, que foi criticada por reprisar muitas vezes o programa. No total o programa teve uma temporada de dezesseis episódios. Em 1998, foi transmitida a série de TV Mortal Kombat: Conquest entre 3 de Outubro de 1998 e 1 de Junho de 1999 originalmente pela Turner Network Television, com um total de 22 episódios, sendo mais tarde exibida pelo SBT no Brasil. A série conta a história do Grande Kung Lao, um antecedente do Kung Lao atual, que foi responsável por salvar o Plano Terreno de Shang Tsung. A série não era muito fiel a história, entrando também para a lista de 10 vezes que Mortal Kombat deu errado, da 1up.com. Já em 2010, começou a ser transmitida, através do Machinima, a websérie Mortal Kombat: Legacy, fruto da repercussão positiva do curta-metragem independente Mortal Kombat: Rebirth, ambos dirigidos por Kevin Tancharoen.A websérie contou com 9 episódios de 10 minutos, que se dedicavam a apresentar os principais personagens da série. Outros Desde o estrondoso e evidente sucesso da série com o jogo Mortal Kombat para os Arcades as várias edições dos jogos começaram a vir acompanhadas de revistas em quadrinhos, criadas e distribuídas por várias empresas, da própria Midway Games até mesmo a Warner Bros., passando também pelas mãos da Malibu Comics. Desencadeando o sucesso da série, também surgiu em 1995 um show teatral de artes marciais chamado Mortal Kombat: Live Tour, onde atores interpretavam os personagens da série Mortal Kombat. O enredo foi baseado em três personagens que lutavam para resgatar seus amigos e recuperar um amuleto mágico do mestre da Exoterra, Shao Kahn, para de salvar a Terra.Embora fosse apresentado ao vivo, era usada a técnica de dublagem com falas pré-gravadas, podendo assim o mesmo personagem ser representado por atores diferentes e também ter efeitos sonoros dos golpes sincronizados com a apresentação. No mesmo ano a BradyGames lançou um jogo de cartas colecionáveis, chamado Mortal Kombat Kard Game, contendo 300 cartas, com todos os personagens dos dois primeiros títulos, Mortal Kombat e Mortal Kombat 2 e seus respectivos golpes e finalizações.Já em 2005, a Score Entertainment também lançou um jogo de cartas, chamado Epic Battles, mas dessa vez baseado em Mortal Kombat: Deception, além das franquia Tekken e Street Fighter. História O One Being e os Elder Gods No início dos tempos, só existiam dois seres: Os Elder Gods (Deuses Antigos) e o One Being (Primeiro Ser). One Being ganhou seu poder drenando os poderes dos Elder Gods. Então, os Elder Gods declararam guerra à One Being. Os Elder Gods criaram seis armas chamadas Kamidogu. Quando usaram a arma, dividiram o One Being em muitos pedaços, mas sua consciência sobreviveu. O Kamidogu se perdeu em 6 partes diferentes de One Being. Dessas peças se formaram os Reinos, e a vida começou a crescer dentro deles. Havia seis reinos principais: Earthrealm (plano terreno), Netherrealm (Inferno), Outworld (mundo externo), Orderrealm (Mundo da Ordem), Chaosrealm (Mundo do Caos) e Edenia (Paraíso), cada um com um Kamidogu que definiu a essência de cada reino. A Profecia do Armageddon Pouco tempo depois da criação dos reinos, o deus Protetor de Edenia, Argus e sua esposa, a feiticeira, Delia tiveram dois filhos, Taven e Daegon. Dalia tinha visões e profecias do futuro, e em uma dessa visões ela viu a destruição dos reinos por guerreiros cada vez mais numerosos e poderosos. Os Elder Gods exigiram uma solução por parte de Argus e Dalia para evitar o Armageddon. Dalia previu que o Armagedom ocorreria nas ruínas edenianas, assim Argus criou uma pirâmide enquanto Dalia criou um Fantasma de Fogo chamado Blaze, que teria o poder para parar os guerreiros. Argus queria que todos os guerreiros fossem destruídos, mas Dalia queria algo mais misericordioso, como tirar os poderes dos guerreiros. Para resolver essa discussão, decidiram colocar os seus dois filhos na competição e quem derrotasse Blaze ficaria com o Trono de Edenia e decidiria o futuro dos guerreiros. Para isso, cada um tinha que conseguir ou a Espada do seu pai ou a Armadura de sua mãe localizados em dois templos em EarthRealm. Se o vencedor estivesse com a Armadura todos perderiam seus poderes, se o vencedor estivesse com a Espada eles seriam destruídos. Taven e Daegon foram chamados para o templo de Argus. Ao chegarem lá foram emboscados e colocados em estado de estase com um Dragão Protetor para cada um. Orin protegeria Taven e Caro protegeria Daegon. Quando Blaze desse o sinal os dragões deveriam acordar seus protegidos. Shinnok E A Guerra por EarthRealm Todos os Elder Gods cuidavam dos reinos com uma grande sabedoria, mas um deles conhecido como Shinnok caiu na ilusão da ganância e poder e queria Earthrealm somente para ele. Mas o encarregado por EarthRealm era o Deus do Trovão Raiden, então Shinnok começou uma guerra tão intensa que mergulhou Earthrealm em uma era de trevas, quase a destruindo. Raiden descobriu que Shinnok, com o poder de um Amuleto Místico, enfraqueceu as barreiras entre os reinos e possibilitou sua entrada em EathRealm. Vendo-se obrigado a escolher entre a destruição das raça Saurian (raça que habitava EarthRealm antes dos humanos) ou a de Shinnok, Raiden,com a ajuda dos Elder Gods, baniu Shinnok para NetherRealm, poupando assim a vida da raça saurian, e retirando o amuleto da posse de Shinnok. Raiden colocou o amuleto nas profundezas de uma montanha na Ásia, onde criou um templo e designou 4 Deuses Elementais (Representados pelos elementos que formam os reinos: Água, Fogo, Terra e Ar) para protegê-lo. Enquanto o Amuleto Místico estivesse protegido em EarthRealm Shinnok permaneceria preso em NetherRealm. A Queda de Onaga e a ascenção de Shao Kahn Em um ponto desconhecido da história houve o primeiro imperador de Outworld chamado Onaga. Ele conquistava e unia os outros reinos com Outworld para ter cada vez mais poder e território. O segredo de Onaga era seu exercito quase invencível, já que seu coração lhe dava o poder de ressuscitar os mortos quantas vezes quisesse. Porém Onaga queria ser imortal, então ele cuidou de um Ovo de Dragão para quando ele nascesse seus feiticeiros transferissem sua alma para o novo corpo. Foi neste momento que Shao Kahn, um dos seus mais leais conselheiros, se revoltou. Ele envenenou Onaga e tomou o trono de Outworld. Como Onaga ele tentou aumentar seu poder conquistando outro reinos menores, assim, durante muito tempo foi aumentando seu poder até poder conquistar um reino do tamanho do seu, Edenia. Para fundir os reinos, Shao Kahn tinha que vencer um torneio sagrado chamado Mortal Kombat. Essa foi a regra estipulada pelos Elder Gods. Apesar dos grandes esforços dos guerreiros de Edenia, Shao Kahn venceu, assassinou o Rei Jerrod e uniu os reinos. Shao Kahn tornou a rainha Sindel sua esposa e adotou a Princesa Kitana como sua filha. Então por uma falha de segurança Daegon foi despertado para trazer o equilíbrio aos reinos corrompidos. Porém o Armagedom não havia começado ainda, assim, Daegon teve uma grande vantagem sobre Taven. Caro o acordou ao pensar que uma perda de contato com Blaze fosse o sinal, mas na verdade Blaze foi sequestrado para proteger o Ovo de Dragão de Onaga. O Ínicio do Mortal Kombat em Earthrealm Alguns milênios se passaram, agora com Edenia conquistada e adicionada a Outworld, Shao Kahn se focou para a conquista de Earthrealm. Shao Kahn enviou seu feiticeiro Shang Tsung para idealizar o Torneio Sagrado para conquistá-la. Raiden convocou os melhores guerreiros da Terra para a White Lotus Society (Sociedade da Lótus Branca), sociedade que definiria um guerreiro a cada 500 anos para defender o reino da terra no torneio. O Grande Kung Lao foi o escolhido, derrotou Shang Tsung e se tornou o grande campeão. Mas eles foram campeões somente por uma geração, pois Shang Tsung tinha uma nova arma, o Shokan Goro, que matou O Grande Kung Lao e ganhou o torneio por 9 gerações, das 10 seguidas que eram necessárias para unir os reinos. Antes de acontecer o último torneio, Quan Chi convocou Sub-Zero para ajudá-lo a recuperar o Amuleto Sagrado de Shinnok e mandou Scorpion como um Plano-B, caso Sub-Zero não conseguisse completar sua missão. Logo, Sub-Zero matou Scorpion, derrotou todos os Deuses Elementais e entregou o amuleto a Quan Chi. Porém, Quan Chi enganou Shinnok e lhe entregou um amuleto falso, ficando com o verdadeiro para si. Raiden alertou Sub-Zero sobre o erro que cometera e as consequência disso. Sub-Zero então foi para NetherRealm para enfrentar Shinnok e recuperar o amuleto. Ele foi bem sucedido e manteve a paz, pelo menos por um momento. Dois anos depois, um novo torneio foi organizado por Shang Tsung. Sendo assim, o monge Shaolin Liu Kang foi escolhido pela White Lotus Society para participar do torneio e proteger Earthrealm. Durante o torneio, ele se uniu ao superstar de filmes de ação Johnny Cage e Sonya Blade, membro das Forças Especiais Americana. Cage entrou no Mortal Kombat para provar ao mundo que suas habilidades não são efeitos especiais e, Sonya, por sua vez, acabou participando do torneio por acidente, quando perseguia um perigoso criminoso conhecido como Kano. Sub-Zero também participou do torneio, sob ordens de matar Shang Tsung. Após muitos duelos e mortes, chegou a hora da grande final. Liu Kang era o único guerreiro da terra que restava no torneio, ele lutou e venceu o Príncipe Goro (o mesmo que matou o Grande Kung Lao). Sendo assim, foi a grande final, onde lutou e derrotou Shang Tsung e tornou-se campeão, ganhando a liberdade de seu reino. Enquanto a ilha de Shang Tsung era destruida, Sub-Zero foi confrontado por Scorpion, agora um espectro do inferno em busca de vingança. Scorpion acaba por matar Sub-Zero. Não aceitando o fracasso de Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn enviou uma horda de Tarkatans para invadir a Wu Shi Academy e matar todos os monges shaolin. Isso enfureceu Liu Kang a ponto de persegui-los até Outworld, mas ele não estava sozinho. Ao seu lado estavam Johnny Cage, Kung Lao (descendente do Grande Kung Lao) e Jackson Briggs (mais conhecido como Jax) que foi procurar Sonya, que estava desaparecida desde o ataque a academia. Iniciou-se então um segundo torneio,dessa vez em Outworld. Vendo essa grande oportunidade, o irmão mais novo do Sub-Zero, morto durante o primeiro Mortal Kombat, decide participar do novo torneio e encontrar o assassino de seu irmão. Embora tenham caído na armadilha de Shao Kahn, eles frustraram seus planos e libertaram Sonya, que estava presa na Arena de Shao Kahn. Mas Shao Kahn reagiu e, para poder fundir os reinos sem ter que vencer o torneio, ele ressuscitou a Rainha Sindel em solo de EarthRealm, assim fundindo os reinos. Mas, novamente, os guerreiros de EarthRealm uniram-se e venceram Shao Kahn, ferindo-o gravemente e desfundindo os reinos. E o mais importante, libertando Edenia do controle de Outworld. O retorno de Shinnok Durante sua estadia em NetherRealm, Shinnok reuniu um exército de aliados para recuperar o que tinha perdido. Com a ajuda de Noob Saibot em EarthRealm e Tanya em Outworld ele conseguiu escapar de Netherrealm. Shinnok sequestrou Sindel e Kitana e destruiu parte dos Elder Gods e Deuses Menores para conquistar Edenia. Raiden e Fujin,o Deus do Vento, reuniram os guerreiros novamente para combater Shinnok. Depois de árduas lutas Liu Kang derrotou Shinnok e salvou Earthrealm uma vez mais. Shinnok foi novamente banido com seu aliado Quan Chi para NetherRealm e Raiden assumiu o posto de Shinnok como Elder God. A Aliança Mortal Enquanto esteve em NetherRealm, Quan Chi descobriu muito sobre o passado, inclusive sobre o exército quase invencível de Onaga que estava escondido. Ele conseguiu fugir de NetherRealm por um portal secreto, encontrando-se com Shang Tsung que se ofereceu para formarem uma aliança e assim governarem juntos. Quan Chi construiu um Soulnado na Fortaleza de Shang Tsung para conseguir almas e assim reanimar os soldados do exército de Onaga. Ambos se aproximaram de Shao Kahn que estava em estado debilitado devido a sua ultima batalha com os guerreiros da Terra, e o mataram, porém mais tarde descobririam que ele era um clone e o verdadeiro havia escapado. Juntos, para continuar seu plano, mataram a única pessoa que podia detê-los: Liu Kang. Diante desta situação, Raiden abre mão de seu posto como Elder God e novamente se une aos guerreiros de EarthRealm para deter a ameaça. Porém entraram na disputa Nitara que queria libertar seu reino, Vaeternus, do domínio de Outworld e Li Mei que queria libertar sua terra do domínio da Aliança Mortal. Outros entraram do lado de Raiden como Cyrax, que foi reprogramado por Jax e Sonya, e Kenshi, um guerreiro que queria vingança por Shang Tsung tê-lo deixado cego. Porém as forças de Raiden não foram fortes o bastante e a Aliança Mortal superou todo o exército opositor. O Retorno de Onaga Onaga em estado de morte conseguiu projetar sua aparição para Shujinko, um promissor guerreiro que seria escolhido para o próximo Mortal Kombat, se fazendo passar por Damashi, um mensageiro dos ElderGods. Ele deu a Shujinko a habilidade de absorver habilidades e o fez juntar todos os Kamidogus (em uma aventura que durou 60 anos) e coloca-los em Nexus (Um pequeno local criado entre os reinos para facilitar a viagem pelos reinos do Campeão). Então Onaga voltou a sua forma física através do Ovo de Dragão e se fundindo com Reptile, pegando assim os Kamidogus de Shujinko. Para libertar os poderes do Kamidogu e conseguir a essência de One Being faltava o Amuleto de Shinnok que estava sob a posse de Quan Chi. Voltando ao presente, durante o último ataque dos guerreiros de Earthrealm contra a Aliança Mortal, Johnny Cage, Sonya, Kung Lao, Jax e Kitana são mortos pelas forças de Shang Tsung e Quan Chi. Raiden foi pessoalmente enfrentar a Deadly Alliance. Depois de uma grande batalha ambos vencem Raiden, porém rompem a Aliança e começam a lutar entre si. Quan Chi vence, mas sua vitória dura pouco tempo pois Onaga surge para reclamar seu trono de Outworld. Quan Chi tenta detê-lo e em pouco tempo Shang Tsung e Raiden acordam e vendo a ameaça, unem suas forças para tentar deter Onaga. Mesmo os poderes deles juntos não foi páreo para Onaga. Então Raiden lança toda sua essência contra o Rei Dragão, se sacrificando e explodindo tudo ao seu redor, mas não adiantou nada, nem feriu Onaga. Então Onaga continua de onde parou conquistando reinos para unir a OutWorld, sem saber que está sendo controlado pela essência de One Being. Scorpion, que foi escolhido como campeão dos Elder Gods, e Shujinko, o novo campeão de EarthRealm, tentam deter Onaga. Shujinko juntou o máximo de guerreiros que pôde e absorveu suas habilidades, assim destruindo os Kamidogus, deixando com Onaga somente o Amuleto de Shinnok. Ele derrotou Onaga, mas no golpe final a alma de Onaga foi expelida de seu corpo e enviada para NetherRealm. Durante os acontecimento, Raiden usou magia Necromancers para ressuscitar Liu Kang, entretanto, teve que se conrromper. O corpo de Liu Kang não tinha consciência, pois sua alma estava separada do seu corpo. Então o corpo de Liu Kang começou a matar pessoas de forma brutal. Sua alma se uniu a Ermac para deter seu corpo, antes que entrasse em um Templo Shaolin. Ao entrar no templo, o corpo de Liu matou dezenas de monges, mas sua alma conseguiu pará-lo e se fundiu com ele tornando-o um só. Após isso, Ermac jurou ajudar também os aliados de Liu Kang (Sonya, Kitana, Cage, Kung-Lao e Jax). Eles haviam sido ressucitados por Onaga e foram obrigados a servirem a ele. Durante um confronto, Ermac conseguiu romper a influência de Onaga sobre os guerreiros de Earthrealm. O Armagedom Com as conquistas dos Reinos por Onaga teve o início do Armagedom previsto por Delia anteriormente. Como Daegon fora despertado séculos antes ele tomou conhecimento de seu objetivo e ficou obcecado pelo poder que teria. Então fundou o clã Red Dragon e escravizou Caro para criar portais pelos mundos. O objetivo do clã era encontrar Blaze e assassinar Taven, que quando foi acordado na hora certa já era atacado pelos guerreiros de Daegon. Ele fez seu caminho até o templo de seu pai onde estaria a espada que era reservada para ele, mas ela foi roubada por Daegon. Então, teve que ir ao templo de sua mãe para roubar a armadura de Daegon. Enquanto isso, Quan Chi reuniu um exército junto a Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Shinnok e Onaga. Quan Chi tinha conhecimento de que quem derrotá-se Blaze conseguiria o poder, não somente Taven ou Daegon, assim ele matou Orin, o dragão de Taven. Porém, Johnny Cage acabou por descobrir o plano maligno, após presenciar uma conversa de Shinnok com Quan Chi. Cage reuniu seus aliados e outros guerreiros (Sub-Zero, Ermac, Cyrax, Nightwolf e outros) para lutarem contra as forças do mal. Então como nas visões de Delia, a batalha foi para as Ruínas Edenianas. Taven foi direto para as ruínas onde Blaze explicou qual era a essência da missão e que como ele tinha a armadura, se ele vencesse por ter a armadura ele retiraria os poderes dos guerreiros e caso Daegon vencesse, por ter a espada, mataria todos os guerreiros. Então, ele encontra Daegon para a batalha que decidiria o destino dos guerreiros. Daegon revela que foi ele quem roubou a espada de Taven e que foi ele quem matou os seus pais com a espada que foi criada por eles mesmos para deter o Armagedom. Mesmo assim, Taven venceu Daegon. Com isso o processo já estava no fim. Eis que a batalha cessa com o levantar da gigante pirâmide, que fora deixada ali por Argus à milênios. No topo da pirâmide estava Blaze, desta vez gigante e incrivelmente poderoso. Então se desmancharam todas as alianças e todos os guerreiros começaram a subir a pirâmide lutando entre si para reclamar o prêmio sem terem consciência de seus atos ou com as consequências (mesmo os do bem). Taven pegou a espada de volta de Daegon e foi para a pirâmide, cumprir seu destino e enfrentar Blaze. Taven finalmente concluiu a busca por Blaze, derrotando-o com a espada deixada por Argus. Assim a energia divina de Blaze passou por Taven o tornando um Deus completo. A energia passa para a armadura de sua mãe e vai passando por cada guerreiro. Isso deveria ter tirado os poderes dos guerreiros, mas ao invés disso, por Blaze estar corrompido pelos sacerdotes de Onaga, aumentaram mais ainda seus poderes. Com isso a missão de Argus falha e os reinos continuam em perigo. Taven como o novo protetor de Edenia tenta achar uma solução alternativa para o problema. A Última Tentativa de Raiden Depois do Armageddon todos os guerreiros ficaram muito poderosos devido ao que ocorrera. Mesmo com a queda de Blaze que fez a verdade voltar as mentes dos lutadores os lados foram restaurados e seguiu-se uma batalha final que resultou em Raiden e Shao Kahn lutando no alto da Pirâmide de Argus. Mas Shao Kahn fica muito poderoso e derrota Raiden. Pouco antes de sofrer o golpe final e ser morto, Raiden envia uma mensagem mental para o seu eu do passado. A mensagem dizia "He must win!" (Ele deve vencer!) Assim o tempo retrocede para o inicio do 9° Mortal Kombat de Earthrealm (Mortal Kombat). O Raiden do passado recebe a mensagem e não percebe o que está havendo, mas sabe que algo ruim está para acontecer. Retrocedendo os acontecimentos para o primeiro torneio da série, hospedado por Shang Tsung, uma versão do passado de Raiden tem visões do futuro, devido ao seu amuleto agora rachado. Raiden chega à conclusão de que o lutador Liu Kang deve vencer o torneio e salvar Earthrealm de Outword. Liu Kang vence o feiticeiro mas o amuleto de Raiden continua a deteriorar-se, um sinal de que eventos futuros mantêm-se inalterados. Decepcionado com a derrota de Outword, Shao Kahn ordena a execução de Shang Tsung, mas cede quando o feiticeiro sugere um segundo torneio em Outword. Raiden tenta mudar a linha do tempo, substituindo Liu Kang (que na linha do tempo original foi o vencedor desse torneio) por Kung Lao, na esperança que ele fosse o o campeão do segundo torneio. Shao Kahn, no entanto, mata Kung Lao em combate, e Liu Kang enfurecido fere mortalmente o Imperador. Raiden observa que a linha do tempo ainda não foi alterada, já que seu amuleto continua a deteriorar-se. Curado pelo feiticeiro Quan Chi, Shao Kahn então faz uma aliança com o feiticeiro e invade Earthrealm. Juntamente com lutadores como Nightwolf, Raiden e Liu Kang tentam parar Kahn, mas Kabal, Stryker, Cyber Sub-Zero, Jax, Smoke e Jade são assassinados pela esposa de Shao Kahn, Sindel, que depois suga a alma de Kitana, assim, Nightwolf se sacrifica para matá-la. Então, Raiden enfrenta Quan Chi, e pela aliança com Kahn, percebe que a mensagem, "Ele deve vencer" refere-se a Shao Kahn - se Shao Kahn fundir a Exoterra com o Plano Terreno, ele será punido pelos Deuses Anciões por violar as regras do Mortal Kombat. Liu Kang, no entanto, acusa Raiden pela morte de seus aliados e o ataca, enquanto Shao Kahn se aproxima. Na tentativa de preservar o futuro, Raiden acidentalmente mata Liu Kang. De luto, Raiden se rende a Shao Kahn. Os Deuses Anciões intervêm, possuindo Raiden e usando-o como uma forma de condenar e punir Kahn por quebrar as regras do Mortal Kombat. Após matar Kahn, Raiden promete proteger o Plano Terreno com os sobreviventes Johnny Cage e Sonya. É revelado que Quan Chi na verdade tem uma aliança com o seu mestre, Shinnok, e pretende tirar vantagem do caos que toma conta dos reinos e da derrota de Shao Kahn para conquistar tanto Earthrealm quanto Outword, em nome de NetherRealm. Uma Nova Linha do Tempo Depois da derrota de Shao Kahn, Shinnok ataca o Plano Terreno com o exército de NetherRealm, que agora inclui os guerreiros de EarthRealm mortos durante a invasão de Kahn (Nightwolf, Kabal, Stryker, Sub-Zero, Jax, Smoke, Jade, Kitana e Sindel), ressucitados e controlados por Quan Chi. Depois de lutarem e libertarem alguns companheiros, uma equipe liderada por Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade e Kenshi abrem um portal para a Câmara do Jin Sei, a fonte de toda a vida de EarthRealm, one Raiden e Fujin enfrentam Shinnok. Ambos conseguem distrair Shinnok por tempo suficiente para Raiden lhe roubar o amuleto e aprisioná-lo dentro dele, porém Quan Chi consegue escapar. Pouco tempo depois, Johnny Cage e Sonya Blade se infiltram nos aposentos de Quan Chi e o derrotam, também conseguindo restaurar a forma humana de Sub-Zero, Scorpion e Jax, que estavam em forma de espectro. Vinte anos depois, Cage reúne uma equipe de lutadores composta por sua filha, Cassie Cage, a fiha de Jax, Jacqui Briggs, o filho de Kenshi, Takeda, e o primo de Kung Lao, Kung Jin. A equipe treina com Sub-Zero antes de se aventurar em Outworld, a fim de de tentar resolver uma guerra civil entre Mileena e Kotal Kahn, o novo imperador de Outworld, pela reivindicação do trono. A equipe de Cassie ajuda Kotal Kahn a recuperar o amuleto com a morte de Mileena, que estava em posse do amuleto. A equipe acaba traída por Kahn pois o mesmo acha que o amuleto estará mais seguro em Outworld. No entanto, D'Vorah, uma das conselheiras de Kotal, revela estar trabalhando com Quan Chi, roubando o amuleto e inadvertidamente passando a culpa para cima da equipe de Cassie. Com a ajuda de Sareena, Jax e Kenshi invadem NetherRealm para capturarem Quan Chi. Eles conseguem capturá-lo, porém Scorpion, em busca de vingança pelo envolvimento direto de Quan Chi na morte de sua família e seu clã, se infiltra na Base de Operações Especiais para matá-lo. Depois de subjugar Johnny, Sonya e Kenshi, Scorpion confronta e mata Quan Chi o decapitando. Infelizmente, o plano de Quan Chi de libertar Shinnok do amuleto é realizado através do mesmo realizar um feitiço. Livre, Shinnok, com a ajuda de D'Vorah, captura um Johnny enfraquecido e parte em direção ao Templo do Céu. Lá, com a ajuda dos espectros Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Smoke, Kitana e Sindel, Shinnok e D'Vorah enfrentam e derrotam Raiden, e depois Shinnok entra no Jin Sei e o corrompe, se transformando em um poderoso demônio. Cassie e sua equipe perseguem Shinnok, mas são interrompidos por Kotal Kahn e seu exécito, sendo forçados a interromper sua busca. Porém, chega para ajudá-los Sub-Zero e o Lin Kuei a repelir as forças de Outworld. Ao chegarem no Templo do Céu, Jacqui e Takeda lutam contra os espectros enquanto Cassie e Kung Jin detém Shinnok e D'Vorah na Câmara do Jin Sei e libertam Johnny. Raiden, ferido, entra no Jin Sei para purificá-lo. Logo depois, Sonya e seus soldados chegam, reunindo a família Cage. Um tempo depois, os espectros Liu Kang e Kitana assumem a liderança de NetherRealm, porém Raiden, corrompido pelas forças que invadiram o Jin Sei, os adverte de que se eles ameaçarem EarthRealm de alguma forma, o destino deles será pior do que a morte, apresentando a cabeça decapitada, mas ainda viva, de Shinnok. Desenvolvimento A série Mortal Kombat foi criada em uma reação a Capcom, que dominava os Arcades com a série Street Fighter, com controles simples e gráficos digitalizados. A série seria, originalmente, baseada no artista Jean-Claude Van Damme, mas devido aos trabalhos do artista na época, não foi possível, fazendo com que toda a ideia do jogo fosse refeita. O jogo como é conhecido atualmente foi criado em 1989, juntamente com a história e o conteúdo do jogo, mas não pôde ser levado aos Arcades até 1991. Alguns dizem que a violência gráfica do jogo era gratuita, e só foi incluído no fim de gerar polêmica e controvérsias. Embora seja muito controverso, a mistura de realismo e violência impulsionou Mortal Kombat para uma grande fama histórica. Recepção O New York Daily News fez o seguinte comentário sobre a série, "O Mortal Kombat original fez sua estreia em 1992. Sua combinação de história, personagens e mega-violência logo o tornaram um hit mundial. E a controvérsia gerada pelos seus efeitos especiais de sangue jorrando só serviram para impulsionar sua popularidade.Durante 2007, Ed Boon anunciou que a série Mortal Kombat vendeu 26 milhões de cópias e só em sua semana de lançamento o jogo vendeu um milhão de unidades, tornando-se o jogo de vendas mais rápidas da história da Midway Games.Em 2007, a GamePro fez uma lista com os 52 jogos mais importantes de todos os tempos, Mortal Kombat II ficou em 38º na lista, porque foi "Provavelmente o melhor jogo de luta ocidental da época, este jogo lançou milhares de imitadores pela sua trajetória até se tornar um dos mais famosos - e infame - jogos de videogame já feito. A sua maestria técnica e artística só pode ser igualada a sua quantidade de sangue jorrando.Em um artigo da Examiner.com sobre os jogos com mortes mais "bonitas, a série Mortal Kombat foi classificado como 2º lugar, perdendo apenas para God of War III, afirmando que "Você tem que dar a um mundo inteiro interessado em videogames um jogo de referência. Além das impressionantes sequências de mortes, este também foi o jogo que fez o governo americano tomar uma posição em relação a indústria do jogo. Graças ao Mortal Kombat, agora temos o ESRB para nos dizer se um jogo é seguro para crianças, adolescentes ou se somente adultos devem jogar-lo. Palmas a você,Mortal Kombat.Em um ranking feito pela CraveOnline, Mortal Kombat foi classificado como um dos jogos mais sanguinários de todos os tempos, afirmando que ele foi responsável por três coisas, "1.Várias séries de peso iriam incluir na sua formula litros de sangue e mortes desastrosas como se estivessem saindo de moda. 2.A classificação etária seria agora necessário para consoles domésticos jogos daqui para frente. 3.A Nintendo iria tropeçar na sua politica de não violência e, finalmente, começarem a fazer jogos para adultos". No entanto, a CraveOnline também criticou a série, afirmando em tom de ironia que "Não é muito ruim para um jogo ter dois ou três ninjas iguais com paletas trocadas que fazem os mesmos malditos movimentos sempre e depois ver um arrancando a cabeça do outro fora!"Em outro ranking feito pela CraveOnline, a série ficou em segundo lugar em um Top 10 dos melhores jogos de luta 2D de todos os tempos. Em uma enquete feita pela GamePro, em Novembro de 2009, 21% dos participantes classificaram Mortal Kombat como seu jogo de luta favorito, ficando em terceiro, depois de Street Fighter e Tekken.A GameTrailers classificou Mortal Kombat em 9° lugar no seu Top 10 de melhores franquias de luta,enquanto Mortal Kombat II foi o 5º no Top 10 dos Jogos de Arcade.GameTrailers também classificou Mortal Kombat como a 7ª série mais sanguinária de todos os tempos.29 Os fatalities do jogo foram colocados no "Top 10 OMGWTF Moments" da ScrewAttack competindo entre outros jogos com a sérieStreet Fighter II e o modo que se popularizou nos Arcades.O Guinness World Records premiou a série Mortal Kombat com sete recordes mundiais no Guinness World Records: Gamer's Edition 2008. Estes recordes incluem "A Franquia de Jogos de Luta Mais Bem Sucedida", "Maior Série de Jogos de Luta", e "Série de Videogame Com Álbuns de Trilha Sonora Spin-Off Mais Bem Sucedida". Os comerciais do Mortal Kombat receberam a mesma critica. Em 1993 em uma audiência sobre videogames violentos, o senador Joseph Lieberman criticou a Sega por um de seus comerciais de TV dizendo que o comercial promoveu violência. O comercial, como descrito em uma publicação recente na Weekly Reader, mostra um rapaz que ganha o respeito de seus amigos, depois de vencer o Mortal Kombat. No final do comercial, o menino com raiva derruba uma bandeja de biscoitos dado a ele por amigos agora assustados com capacidade de luta do menino. O menino grita, 'Eu disse que queria biscoitos de chocolate!'Bem como um anúncio do Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, intitulado "Sangue no Tapete", que foi criado pela londrina "Maverick Media" foi, como citou o The Register "... esmagado pelas atoridades como apologia e glorificação a violência." O comercial, como descrito pela The Register, ele mostra uma cena em que na sala de reuniões com o Sr. Linn, um misterioso criador de problemas em uma reunião de vendas, em que ele instrui dois homens para lutar. Depois de socos uma caneta é cravada no braço de um executivo, em seguida, uma jarra de água é quebrada na sua cabeça e seu coração é arrancado do seu peito. Assim Sr. Linn finaliza o outro executivo decapitando-o com seu chapéu"O resultado da denúncia foi, conforme citado no relatório da ASA, que disseram para a Midway não repetir a abordagem e disse-lhes para consultar PAC antes de produzir anúncios futuro. Torneios oficias de arcade Houve quatro torneios oficiais de Mortal Kombat (arcade) durante todo o legado da série. Dois dos torneios aconteceram na Inglaterra e dois nos Estados Unidos. A lista de vencedores do torneio são os seguintes. *"Sam Heyman" venceu o Torneio de Mortal Kombat 1 americano e "Warren Ogilvy" venceu o Inglês. *"Ravi Chorpra" venceu o Torneio de Mortal Kombat 2 americano e "Alex Fisher" venceu o Inglês.